


【光拉哈】花吐症（上）

by Kogitsunya



Series: 花吐症 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※现代paro，大学校园背景
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 花吐症 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218035
Kudos: 2





	【光拉哈】花吐症（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※现代paro，大学校园背景

一切都开始于那场雨。

春雨总是来的不动声色，前一秒还是艳阳高照，只是过了个地下通道的功夫，雨就落下来了。光有些苦恼的站在出口望着连成线的雨滴，虽然不大，但要真的冒雨赶路等到了学校里一定会被淋成落汤鸡的，所以光挠了挠头，开始后悔为什么出门的时候没有带伞。

一个矮个子的身影出现在了视野余光中，红色的头发让光忍不住多看了一眼，那个猫魅也和自己一样忘了带伞，来来往往的行人里只有他们两个被拦住了脚步。好在光刚刚才发了信息给朋友叫他帮忙来送伞，于是就在这么个等待的时间里，他又再次瞟了一眼这个红发猫魅。

就算是以猫魅的标准来评判，这个人也有点矮了吧，而且从刚刚开始也不见他有联系什么人，难道是要等到雨停？

光正在有一搭没一搭的想着，从雨声中渐渐传来了朋友的招呼声，他招了招手，等到朋友走进地下通道把伞递过来后，也不知道怎么想的，光转手将那把透明伞递到了那个猫魅的面前。

“拿去用吧。”光看着惊讶的猫魅笑了笑，“之后还到大学城的那家便利店就好，你知道那里吗？”

猫魅犹豫了一下点了点头，接过雨伞时认真地鞠了个躬，“我知道，谢谢。”

光挥了挥手便拉上一脸无奈的朋友离开了，两个大男人挤在一个单人伞下的姿势有点滑稽，猫魅看着两个人互相挤来挤去的动作忍不住笑了一声，在他们走远前他还听到了后来的那个有些抱怨地说笑道，“我说光，下次做好人好事之前好歹先考虑一下我们自己方不方便吧！”

光……吗？

所以说，光以为他总有一天会在打工的便利店再见到那个猫魅的，但机缘总是出现的如此猝不及防。

学校的话剧社来请他帮忙，代替一位崴脚了的学生出演勇者的角色。起初光有点犹豫的，他觉得自己并不擅长登台亮相，做一些后勤之类的杂活倒是问题不大。

“没关系没关系，你演的勇者并不是主角啦，你要出演的也只是话剧里的一小部分，差不多……就是主角听老人家讲一个勇者的传说那一小部分吧！也不需要你来讲台词，只要走走过场做些动作就好。学校里能找到适合这身衣服的也就是你啦，拜托拜托——”

光看了一眼旁边衣架上那一套道具铠甲，又看了一眼眼前这个明明双眼放光表情却好像可怜巴巴的话剧社社长，他纠结了一下，最终还是……

“好吧，你都这么说了我就……”

“我听说演勇者的人脚崴了！他的角色我来吧！”

一个听起来有点激动的声音从身后传来，光一回头就看到了一个眼熟的红发身影一溜烟跑了过来，完全无视了自己直冲到社长面前，耳朵和尾巴似乎还在因为情绪而晃来晃去。

“这次的剧本就是我写的，所以我绝对有信心演好勇者的角色！”

社长看了看这个猫魅又瞥了一眼旁边有点不知所措的光，这个猫魅像是才发现还有人在一样顺着社长的视线转过头。

“是你？！”

光对着猫魅点了点头算是打招呼，他重新把目光转向社长，社长这才急忙打圆场说道，“啊……那个拉哈呀，我知道你对剧本最熟悉了，不过……那套盔甲对你来说实在是有点……太大了，要重新做一个怕赶不及，所以我已经拜托光来做替补了，你看……”

这个名叫拉哈的猫魅显然有些沮丧，他的耳朵和尾巴一下子就耷拉下去了，光忍不住有点想笑，只不过对方突然又抬头看过来，所以光急忙清了清嗓子，假装一副无事发生的模样。

“好吧……”猫魅终于叹了口气有点无精打采地接受了安排，却又突然板起脸对着光说道，“但是勇者这个角色虽然戏份不多，在这部剧里却有很重要的作用，所以到正式演出前，我会亲自指导你演好这个角色，也会监督你到底能不能胜任勇者这个角色的！”

那个猫魅说着笑着伸出了一只手，光愣了一下才露出一个微笑伸手跟他握了握手。

“正式自我介绍一下，我叫古·拉哈提亚。你叫光对吧？上次的伞谢谢你。”

光点了点头，正巧负责道具的同学招呼他试铠甲，光看到古拉哈提亚对他点了点头，便先一步离开。临走前，他听到社长小声地对古拉哈提亚问道，“你们见过？”

“嗯！我现在对他很有兴趣。”

所以说，再一再二就能再三，只不过光没想到他们的第三次见面自己有些许狼狈。他抱着一只黑猫骑在树枝进退两难，而那只猫还在不断挣扎，导致光的手背上留下了不少抓痕。

“喂！说好了自习课排练的，你在干嘛啦！”

古拉哈提亚的声音从不远处传来，光一抬头看到了不远处二楼窗口的猫魅，而对方显然也注意到了他的情况，所以光不得已有些尴尬地笑道，“不好意思，我先把它带下去就来。”

但那只黑猫似乎并不领情，又或许是因为受到了惊吓所以一直不肯安分下来，正当光还在犹豫要不要冒险直接跳下去的时候，窗边的古拉哈提亚似乎突然有了想法。

“你抓稳树干！”

古拉哈提亚说着跳上了窗台，把周围的同学和光都吓了一跳，尽管窗户距离光所在的树枝不足一米，但这里毕竟是二楼，少说也有四五米的高度，而那边古拉哈提亚已经开始做好准备，光甚至来不及阻止，就看到那个猫魅朝着自己的方向跳了过来。

周围传来了一些女生的惊呼，光觉得心脏都瞬间提到了嗓子眼，他目不转睛地盯着，准备好随时接住对方，他甚至有些头疼地想着是不是猫魅也跟猫一样就喜欢在这样危险地地方跳来跳去。

古拉哈提亚非常轻巧地落在了树杈上，好在这棵树足够粗壮，树枝只是晃了晃就安静下来了，光愣愣地看着眼前这个笑眯眯地蹲在树杈的猫魅，午后的阳光透过树叶在他身上落下了斑驳的影子。

“你先把猫递给我，然后你在下面接它一下吧。”

光猛然回神，将那只还在啃自己的手的猫咪递了过去。神奇的是刚刚还闹腾不停的猫到了古拉哈提亚手上后开始渐渐安分下来了，光从树上跳下来，回头望着古拉哈提亚慢慢挪到了更矮一点的树杈上，他举高双手点了点头，等着古拉哈提亚拎着那只猫的后颈尽可能的伸长胳膊把猫拎下来，然后……

“啊……”

猫很精准的落在了光的脸上，好在光赶在自己的脸也被抓花前把猫拎了起来，古拉哈提亚也紧跟着在身边着陆，那只猫忽然挣开了光的手，一溜烟的钻进灌木丛里消失不见了。

“溜得可真快啊。”古拉哈提亚说着回头看了光一眼，却忍不住笑出声来，光这次意识到自己的头发乱成一团，他急忙捋了捋，露出了一个有点尴尬的微笑。

“谢谢。”

“没什么！你的手不要紧吗？”

光看了一眼被挠的花里胡哨的手背，有些不好意思地把手背到身后摇了摇头，“没事，不是要排练了？”

古拉哈提亚忽然把光的手拉起来仔细查看了一下，他皱起眉毛，手指轻轻摸了摸抓痕，看到光猛的缩了一下手便有些强硬地板着脸说道，“先去保健室，必须要给伤口好好消毒包扎。”

结果等到光和古拉哈提亚从保健室出来赶到话剧社的时候其他人已经等不及他们两个开始其他部分的排练了，社长看到他们两个时刚要说些什么就看到了光那只缠了绷带的手。

“光的手怎么了？！”

光正要开口解释，古拉哈提亚却抢先一步笑眯眯地说道，“勇者先生刚刚救下了一个可怜的小猫咪哦！当然是在我这位勇者的好伙伴的帮助之下完成的。”

社长露出了恍然大悟的表情，反倒是光有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子解释道，“不要紧，被猫挠了几下。抱歉我来晚了。”

有人拿来了彩排用的道具剑盾，社长便急急忙忙把光撵上了舞台，光临走前看了一眼正嘻嘻哈哈地跟社长聊天的古拉哈提亚，却没想到对方忽然趁着社长转头的功夫对着自己wink了一下。

还好舞台上的光足够晃眼。光一边这么想着一边摸了摸发丝下发红的耳朵。

第一次的排练进展还算顺利，但光毕竟没有什么表演经验，除了几下打斗的动作很流畅外其他的只能勉强算是记得住流程。

古拉哈提亚一直苦着脸看着剧本，一张小脸皱在一起，鼓着脸颊有些郁闷。他酸溜溜地看了一眼正在一旁休息的光，到底还是忍不住小声嘀咕道，“要不是我个子矮了点……”

“为什么这么喜欢这个勇者的角色？明明他不是主角。”

光提出了心里的疑惑，他看到古拉哈提亚的耳朵突然竖了起来，转头看着自己的眼神里似乎还有些惊讶，直到光甚至以为自己说了什么不该问的话题时，古拉哈提亚却突然一本正经地解释起来。

“因为他是传说中的勇者呀。对于普通人来说，这种传说中的英雄就像是一种精神信仰一样的存在，人们在传颂那些伟大传说的时候就会铭记那些难能可贵的美德，并以此来作为人生榜样，就像这个剧本里的主角那样，如果不是被传说中的勇者那些英雄事迹所鼓舞，他也不会为了实现理想而不断奋斗磨炼自己吧？我喜欢英雄的故事，那些故事让我有种使命感。”

光看到古拉哈提亚的双眼熠熠生辉，眼神里充满了向往，这让光忍不住笑出来，又在对方投来有些不满的眼神时急忙清了清嗓子认真说道，“不是笑话你，只是觉得你说这些的时候耳朵尾巴都晃来晃去的很有意思。”

古拉哈提亚的脸一下子红了起来，耳朵也塌了下去，光的手指动了动，忍住了很想摸摸这个猫魅的脑袋的想法，气氛一时间似乎有些奇怪，就在两个人都不知道该继续说点什么的时候，有人忽然出现在了社团门口，已求助为名叫走了光。

“我马上就回来。”

社长挥了挥手示意他快去快回，反倒是古拉哈提亚撑着腮帮子打趣道，“别的先不说，哪里有需要你就去哪里帮忙这一点倒真的很像传说中的勇者嘛，要加油哦！”

“你傻笑什么呢！”

周末的下午便利店里没什么人，正在发呆的光后脑勺上突然挨了一巴掌，他急忙扭头看到了身后的便利店店长正抱着胳膊看过来。光摸了摸鼻子没回答，却没想到店长像是一副过来人的口吻一边摇头一边感慨道，“哎——现在的年轻人呀，到了春天就开始躁动不安咯……”

光撇了撇嘴不知道该不该接这句话，他的脑海里还有个红发的人影挥散不去，所以就默默地拢了拢袖子准备去后门把今天新进的货搬进店里。也许是光这幅沉默的样子没有满足到店长八卦的心，所以他临走前屁股上又挨了一脚，身后还传来了有点气急败坏的声音。

“臭小子，再被我逮到你上班溜号看我怎么收拾你！”

今天又暖和了不少，还没搬多少东西光就已经热的一头汗，过来送货的阿姨看着光头发被汗水打湿黏在了额头上，便摸了摸口袋掏出了一小袋崭新的发卡递了过去。

“把头发别一下吧，能凉快点。”

光看着那一板黑色的小发卡愣了一下，可就在他想谢绝掉的时候阿姨却直接把发卡塞进了他手里。

“进货的时候人家免费塞给我的，我还有一大包，你拿去用吧，忙活半天怪辛苦的。”

没办法，光最不擅长拒绝别人，从各种意义上来说，所以他也只好收下来，在阿姨欣慰的目光中有点别扭地别起了鬓角。

确实凉快一点，大不了一会儿忙完摘下来就好了。

“光！有时间吗？过来帮我找点东西！”

店长的声音突然从店里传来，光应了一声便匆匆忙忙地放下箱子跑了过去，店长正蹲在仓库里面翻找着什么，听到脚步声便头也不抬地说道，“客人要买点发卡，之前我进的那些放哪了来着？”

“我记得上周卖完了，你说要下周才能到货。”

“啊？哎那你快去跟客人说一下别让人家久等了。”

光点了点头就跑到了柜台前，却没想到脑海里的那个人出现在眼前，而显然对方也有点惊讶，只是似乎却不像是因为看到了光。

“你……”

古拉哈提亚欲言又止地指了指鬓角的位置拼命憋着笑，光猛然间才后知后觉地想起自己的头发上还别着两个发卡，他尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺，半天才憋出来一句话。

“凉快一点嘛……”

古拉哈提亚忍着笑意点点头，光结巴了一下才急忙补充道，“啊对了，店长说有人要买发卡，难道是……”

“你都说啦，为了凉快嘛。”

光看着古拉哈提亚的笑脸愣了一下，下意识地从兜里拿出了剩下的发卡递了过去，“店里没货了，我的你要吗？”

这下古拉哈提亚也有点愣神了，他的目光看向了那一小袋发卡，顿了一下才伸手接了过来。

“谢谢。那……你打工加油，我先走啦。”

古拉哈提亚挥了挥手上的发卡离开了便利店，光还依旧看向门口，店长不知道什么时候出现在了身后把光吓了一跳，只不过这回他不等店长说任何话就急忙跑向后门。

“我去把剩下的东西搬完！”

“哎……臭小子算你溜得快！”

说起来，今年的樱花似乎开的比往年更好了。光看着随风飘落的花瓣在心里感慨了一下，用手接住了一瓣握在手心里，忽然露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

一切都在春风里悄然萌芽。


End file.
